The Meaning of Birthday
by Quill-and-Parchment
Summary: Frontier. Shinya reflected on Takuya, his brother's friends, and the strange way they acted on his birthday. Reflection fic.


**The Meaning of Birthday**

_by_

_Quill-and-Parchment_

Shinya didn't understand his brother and his friends sometimes.

Ever since that day that Takuya had rushed out the door to go somewhere before his birthday party all those years ago, the six of them had always celebrated his birthday together with him for some reasons or other. Their parents assumed Takuya was just being nice, and Shinya, too, knew that was the truth. Even though Takuya could be hot-headed and selfish at times, he was nothing but a good big brother. It was just that…Shinya didn't feel as if he was the center of attention. They all said "happy birthday", all congratulated him on getting through another year and all, but it didn't feel as if the congratulations were directed to him alone.

It was strange, to say the least. It was also stranger how the six of them, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki raised their toasts to each other after they did to him. When they spoke to each other on his birthday, there was something else in their voices that made Shinya feel weird. Birthdays are a great excuse for celebrations, but Takuya and his friends seemed to be taking it seriously. Shinya could not even fathom why.

After a few years, Shinya learned that his birthday was also the day when Kouichi supposedly almost died from a terrible fall in the stations and had survived. It was a good excuse for the serious tones his big brother's friends used to speak with each other, he supposed, but it still did not explain the jokes and memories they shared when the six of them sat together to remind each other of the past. A near-death event could not invoke such joyful recollections, could it?

Shinya knew this because all of them always used this…special voice…whenever they spoke of his birthday. But once again, he had the strong feeling that it wasn't just about this occasion. It was something else, something that he didn't know about, something that happened to take place on the same day as his birthday.

It was really weird. But then again, just _what_ about the entire group Takuya had _wasn't_ weird? Shinya thought that the six of them were the strangest group of friends he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of groups at his school.

Kouichi and Kouji, like most twins, ran on the same sync, never losing beat of one another, and they almost seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts. However, as Kouichi was friendly and open, Kouji was more reserved and calmer. They were like day and night, different, yes, but the same entity nevertheless.

Izumi was kind and even pretty, Shinya would give her that. She was always willing to help, and most of the time she knew exactly _how_ to help, which made her more useful than most people. He'd seen people who wished to assist but only ended up making a bigger mess, too, but Izumi was not one of them. She stopped, she looked at the entire situation, she planned, and then she did what she knew she could do, leaving the rest for others. She never fought for parts in preparing his parties. Not that there was need to fight, anyway; everyone knew their specialties.

If you don't count the occasional ruckus Takuya and Kouji inevitably stirred up. But that was as normal as the sun rising in the east.

Tomoki was the same age as him, give or take a few months. He was, however, far more matured than his age indicated. He did not pout, he did not throw fits; he did not even get angered easily. Tomoki was rather hard to anger, actually, since he mostly just won his way with words and a confidence that repelled almost any bully who stood against him. That air told everyone very clearly that he could always stand his ground and sure as hell he _would_.

Junpei…Well, Junpei was strong, of course. The strongest in the group, actually, at least in physical aspects. However, there was a kindness and understanding air about him that reassured children when he was around rather than scare them away due to his tall, impressive figure. Junpei seemed to know well how it felt to be useless, to be the least important, to be the underdog, and he looked like he'd fought his way out of that position. Whoever was in need of some reassurance, Junpei would be their man. That person would always leave smiling and of course, with a chocolate bar to munch on.

And then there was Takuya.

Shinya knew his brother has changed the moment he stepped through the door to celebrate that birthday so long ago. There was something in his brown eyes that Shinya almost didn't recognize. Yes, Takuya was still Takuya: hot-headed at times, rushing into things and worrying about the consequences later and as energetic as ever. But he no longer acted selfish, no longer forced things to go his way, no longer threw fits (_real_ fits), and no longer walked out on Shinya after an argument. Instead, Shinya found himself faced with a smirking Takuya as the elder brother recited a list of different things he'd done for him all these years when Shinya was being particularly petulant. If not, if it was just a video game that both wanted to play, Takuya would always let Shinya play first. He didn't even save his game when there was only one saving slot.

The change freaked Shinya out at first, but then he grew to accept it. His brother seemed to have matured fifteen or so years after that little disappearing act he pulled on them before Shinya's party that year, all in one evening. Takuya had friends now, real friends, who his family didn't even knew existed before that afternoon.

How strange. But when they pressed Takuya about how long they'd been friends, he answered cryptically, "A long while now." And they will learn nothing more.

The same went for the rest.

All these colorful personalities, some contrasting each other (as Takuya and Kouji went), mingled and existed in harmony with one another in that hexagon, canceling each other out and assisting one another. It was like the six of them were made to be. Shinya had never seen such deep friendship like those six possessed.

So here he was again, his twelfth birthday, with the candles burning bright and his friends and families surrounding them, singing the happy birthday song, urging him to blow out the candles. When that was done and the cake was already shared, Shinya glanced past his friends to Takuya and his group, standing far away from the rest, watching the sky outside together with his friends and saying something Shinya could not hear.

They all nodded, and Izumi threw her arms around both Kouji and Takuya's shoulders, saying something in a cheerful voice, and all of them laughed. Shinya saw that faraway look in their eyes again as they turned to the rest of the room and Takuya raised his lemonade glass up.

"Happy birthday, Shinya!" his big brother shouted with a huge grin.

"Happy birthday, Shinya!" the rest of his friends repeated, and the toast was passed around. It was almost a tradition, really. And now Shinya could see the other part coming…

As expected, his brother turned to his friends and spoke a few quiet words. Their glasses clicked together before they stared out the window again. This time, it was Kouichi who started the conversation, and naturally Kouji followed up. Then Takuya, then Izumi, then Junpei, and then finally, Tomoki spoke, nodding. There was a somber silence about them for a bit, but Takuya said something and they all burst out laughing again. Kouji supplied his bit to the conversation, ultimately ending in them both getting into each other's face.

Shinya watched them, once again remembering the meaningful looks in their eyes as they wished him happy birthday or when they glanced at each other. But then he shrugged. It was their business, not his, and Takuya would share it when he wanted to. Until then, the younger brother would just have to content himself with his own world and his own friends.

If only he'd know just exactly how much the date meant for the gang. It was the beginning to many things as well as the end.

But after all, some secrets are meant to be kept between friends alone.

* * *

_Reviews appreciate._  
_~Quill_


End file.
